metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for access/ChozoBoy
This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it. Closed by [[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) at 00:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC).' ChozoBoy running for Adminship 'for access/ChozoBoy|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion' (talk page) '(13/0/0) Support (80% required for success); Scheduled to end 00:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC)' - ChozoBoy is quite possibly one of the most knowledged users to ever join the site. He displays stability in editing patterns and, more importantly, is very active. If nothing else, his knowledge of the series makes him qualified for the job. He displays knowledge of wiki policies and is a trusted member of the community. I think his speak more for him than I ever could, so I'll leave it at that. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:52, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :''Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I accept. Thanks for the opportunity to lend a hand. ChozoBoy 01:55, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::A: I'd really like to see a system developed and peer-reviewed by the editors here to create articles that cover all of the bases, in that any given subject would have nearly all of the possible information on it that is available. From that point, editors could sift through individual games, comics, guides, etc. and use the blueprint to achieve this goal. One we reach that point, it will only be a matter of innovating and streamlining the wiki's interface. :2. What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::A: As much as I love throwing around all kinds of neat and obscure triva, keeping everything properly categorized, and introducing new subjects that have yet to be touched on, the most important thing that I think could be done is to remove innaccurate information. For example, we had these little stories on the Zebes article not too long ago, regarding "research" that was conducted on the various areas in the games. I'm sure who ever put the information in initially had the best intentions, and it looked "encyclopedic", but it is ultimately fanon. Stuff like that is, in my opinion, worse than the Ridley backstories that have been added in the past, because anyone that has seen all of the major media can see in plain sight that the information is unoriginal. It is kind of like art restoration, where you generally aren't supposed to make additions look like original parts (such as in reconstructed pottery) when you don't know what the original parts looked like. ::Maybe a better example is the Brachiosaur, which was assumed to live in swamps due to it's size. Examining the skull of the animal reveals the possibility that the nostrils could have existed on the top of the head, so that is what was assumed. Later, we learned that it did not require water to support it's weight but reconstructions of it continued to place the nostrils on the top of the head until some guy pointed out the mistake. When you've got errors in your information, it can have a nasty domino effect in some cases. Removing bad information is more important than including information, because anyone can go out and do original research to get their answers, but when they rely on us it is our job to be reliable and present all of the facts with (well developed) speculation always labeled properly. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: When I first started editing here, I fixed all of the inaccurate references to the Metroid (2002 manga) that referred to it as the E-Manga because I wanted to fix the problem of the entire Metroid online community making this mistake at the source. I hadn't antipated that the editors and admins here wouldn't know the difference, or at least pick up on it once I started editing. Anyway, I explained the difference thoroughly afterward, and everything is accurate now. Since then, I had a similar situation where it seemed the relatively large issue needed to be explained, so I opted to make use of a forum post. http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Planet_Problems&t=20090319111845 Went smooth, so that seems like a good candidate for the future. General comments }} * Links for ChozoBoy: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Support #'Support' - As nominator. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:01, 30 March 2009 (UTC) #'Support' User:Tuckerscreator This is my first time voting for someone but I've always found Chozoboy to be very polite and casual regarding disagreements and discussions on articles. I especcially appreciated the fact that he was very adamant about making sure that NOTHING would get away without proper verification. #'Support' - I agree with the nomination, I think you would make a great administrator! Hellkaiserryo12 08:55, 30 March 2009 (UTC) #'Support' - Of all the standard users on this site he seems like the best choice. He's helped me out quite alot in the past. He never seems cocky or arrogent when talking to other users and he is generally a great contributer. I have no doubt that if he become admin this site will be alot better off.Zabbeth 19:24, 30 March 2009 (UTC) #'Support' - Among the current selection of active users, ChozoBoy is one of the most experienced. I believe that he could handle a Sysop position very well. There are many things I could comment on, but I'll just leave it at that. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:28, 30 March 2009 (UTC) #'Support'-Very civil and polite and definantly deserving. Metroidhunter32 21:48, 30 March 2009 (UTC) #'Suport' -Look at the "rescent changes" page, right now. Never in any wiki have I witnessed such editing zeal. Long Live the Squees!!! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 02:30, 31 March 2009 (UTC) #'Support'- I agree with Squeemaster. ChozoBoy has made many helpful edits and certainly can be an admin if he can handle the frustration of fixing inaccurate info. Melanator123 #'Support' From what I've seen, ChozoBoy seems to make many quality edits, has a vast amount of knowledge to contribute, and handles situations in a pleasant manner. That checks all of the boxes for me. Archibald 83 09:46, 31 March 2009 (UTC) #'Support' He makes me cry whenever I look at the Recent Changes to patrol. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:51, 31 March 2009 (UTC) #:Comment Me too, buddy. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 01:48, 4 April 2009 (UTC) #'Support'- I agree with everyone here![[User:Samuslovr1|''S''am''u''sl''o''vr''1]]23:07, 31 March 2009 (UTC) #'Strong Support''' I may be a "n00b" but he does some great work, good luck with adminship bro! #'Support' ChozoBoy has been a great help to Wikitroid overall, making sure to check on many edits that may be vandalism or incorrect, as well as generally being a very polite person in all situations. He's helped on some of the biggest issues I've seen when editing and I would love to see him become an admin, he'd be a great asset to us all. Zeruel21 20:02, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Oppose Neutral This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it.